Dispensers such as pumps and various valves for delivering liquids out of glass containers having flanged necks typically are secured to such containers by "crimping", that is by mechanically folding a metal skirt around the flanged neck of the container. However, this method requires specialized equipment and often results in inadequate sealing or costly breakage of glass.
One solution to this problem, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,553, employs a plastic member which is distorted by a surrounding sleeve in such manner that the member is secured and sealed to the container. However, this solution creates certain additional problems. In the first place, conventional glass containers having flanged necks will be subject to minor dimensional variations such as variations in the thickness of the flange. This solution is not usable unless the containers are specially processed to minimize such variations, and the specially processed containers are relatively expensive. In addition, non standard componentry is required, and the resultant conversions are also expensive. Moreover, the member and sleeve can be removed with relative ease, and such removal is undesirable.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved device for securing and sealing a dispenser to a glass container having a flanged neck which utilizes conventional containers with appreciable variations in the thickness of the flange, which does not employ non standard componentry and which once the device is in position, prevents subsequent removal of the device whereby the dispenser remains secured and sealed to the container.